1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that configures a seat belt device in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-246011 as an example, ratchet teeth formed on a lock pawl (which is called a lock plate in JP-A No. 2011-246011) that configures a lock mechanism mesh with ratchet teeth of a ratchet hole formed in a leg plate of a frame, whereby the rotation of a spool in a pull-out direction can be regulated.
When the spool tries to rotate in the pull-out direction in a state in which the ratchet teeth of the lock pawl are meshed with the ratchet teeth of the ratchet hole, a section of the lock pawl in which section the ratchet teeth are formed, particularly the take-up direction side of this section, tries to move away from the spool in the axial direction of the spool. In the webbing take-up device disclosed in JP-A No. 2011-246011, a portion that houses the lock pawl is integrally formed on the spool, and a side of the portion that houses the lock pawl, opposite a body portion side of the spool, is closed off. This close-off portion is pressed by the lock pawl as a result of the lock pawl trying to move away as described above.